


Knight vs. God - DaveKat

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Cool guys are ruthless when you bother them.





	Knight vs. God - DaveKat

"Hey, fuckass! I'm bored!" Karkat crossed his arms.

"Okay." Dave continued polishing his katana, occasionally adjusting his position on the floor.

"Don't ignore me!" He kicked him in the ribs. No reaction. "Wha-"

"Years of strifing. I feel nothing anymore." He went back to polishing his katana.

"You're so fucking difficult!" Karkat kicked him again. "Strider, pay attention to me!"

"Fine." Dave grabbed his foot right before it connected with his head. "Gotcha."

"Hey, let go!" He tried to jerk it out of his grasp. "Dammit, stop it!"

"No." He raked his nails experimentally across his sole, giving a hum of approval when the owner's breath hitched. "Interesting."

"The fu-AH!" Karkat sealed his lips, producing a small whine instead. "So not fair!" He kicked at his head with his other foot, to no avail.

"That was mean, you know." Dave looped his arm around his leg to hold it in place, tickling purposefully this time.

"Kmph!" He grit his teeth as a forced smiled crawled across his face, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not used to a quiet Karkat," he mused, moving up to his toes. "I could maybe get used to it."

"EEP!" Karkat bit down on his fist desperately. Fuck Strider and fuck his stupid-ass shades!

"That was an interesting noise." Dave took his other foot (which was still trying to kick him) and tickled that one at the same time.

"FUCK!" he blurted out, biting down on his fist so hard it drew blood. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and moved his hand. "F-FUHUHUHUHUHUCK!"

"There, doesn't it feel good to be able to laugh?" he asked.

Yes. "NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Karkat squealed as his cherry-red cheeks glowed brighter. "DAMMIT, STAHAHAHAHAP!"

"I'm not doing anything." A ghost of a smile crossed Dave's face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"FUCK YOU!" He snorted, quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, that was adorable." He moved his nails from his toes to the balls of his feet, then up and down.

"FUCKINGHELLSTOPIT!" Karkat lurched forward, digging his hands into his attacker's sides purely by instinct.

"Hey!" Dave let out an out-of-character giggle and tickled harder. "Thahahat's cheheheheating!"

"ALL'S FAIR IN LOHOHOHOVE AND WAR, FUCKASS!" he announced.

"I'm nahahahat stopping!" he tried to growl. "Yohohohou gotta try harder than thahahahat!" Why was it so much worse when he couldn't see him?

"FINE!" Karkat tipped over, taking him down with him. He yanked his legs free and slammed him onto his back. "Ahaha, who's laughing now?"

"Still yohohou." Dave cried out as he squeezed his hips in response.

"Huh? Interesting." He squeezed again. Same reaction. "You're so fucking dead. Any last words?"

"I hope you die," he replied flatly.

"Hmph." Karkat shrugged as he resumed the torture.

"KARKAT!" Dave yelled, voice cracking slightly. "NAHAHAHAHAHAT THERE!"

"Does this count as begging?" He tilted his head. "I guess not. Beg me and maybe I'll stop, you pathetic human."

"I'D RATHER SHOHOHOHOVE A CACTUS UP MY AHAHAHAHASS!" was the only response he got.

Karkat scowled. "Listen here nooksniffer, you will submit to me. I am your god!" He stopped for a moment. "Well, technically."

"Ahahahand I'm the Knight of Time," Dave shot back. "That has to count for something."

"Sorry, Sir Fucks-a-Lot. My bad." He rolled his eyes. "God is higher than Knight of fucking Time."

"And the Knight has the upper hand over the god right now." He tackled him with a smirk. "Gotcha."

"Should've seen that coming," Karkat sighed. "But I can still do this!" He clamped his hands around his sides and wiggled his fingers.

"Dude!" Dave copied his movements, and they both rolled around in a giggling mess.

"Surrender!"

"You surrender!"

"Hey!" John knocked on the doorframe, causing both of them to freeze. "Get a room!"

"Heeheehee..." Terezi threw a bucket in their direction and scampered off.

"Egbert," Karkat growled, ignoring the other troll.

"Bad time to enter." Dave jumped up and pulled him over. "Tickle attack the boy in the sock!"

"Noooooo!" John sped off with a giggle. "You gotta catch me first!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Karkat yelled, squeaking as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"We'll get him later," he whispered. "You and I aren't finished yet."

"Like fuck we aren't!" He gasped into the kiss he was abruptly pulled into, eyes going wide. "Wh-"

"I said we aren't finished." Dave adjusted his shades. "Now this might tickle a bit."

"FUCK YOU!" Karkat screamed as he was thrown into hysterics again.


End file.
